HIGHT SCHOOL  END BOYFRIENDS
by pomS2pom
Summary: Tenten sempre amou Neji e sua grande amiga Hinata tambem sempre soube disso e agora ela resolve dar uma de culpido...  aprontando boas e ilarias junto com Tenten!
1. HIGHT SCHOOL  END BOYFRIENDS

NEJI LOVE TENTEN

OLAAAAAAAAAAA fiz o Maximo para esta historia ficar engraçada espero que vcs gostem e deixem rewius eu continuo a escrever pq consegui ver o tanto de gente que leu a minha primeira fic! Mas por favor eu preciso MT da opinião de vcs beijinho e espero que gostem!

HIGHT SCHOOL END BOYFRIENDS

Neji e Tente estavam no ensino médio, sempre foram amigos, seus pais eram unidos, os dois nasceram, e foram criados juntos, agora nos dias atuais ele estava no terceiro ano e ela no segundo ano,Tenten sempre sentira um amor diferente por ele , ela sabia que esse amor não era amor de irmão ma sim desejo ela o queria muito,a garota sempre se sentira segura ao lado dele.

Os dois iam e voltavam juntos da escola pois moravam perto, aproveitavam a oportunidade e sempre colocavam a conversa em dia, na escola o sinal toca e a garota fica deprimida ao ter que deixá-lo partir pois ele era muito cobiçado por todas,Tenten supria um ódio muito grande sob as garotas da sala de Neji, pois elas eram barangas,safadas,atiradas,venenosas...(eu sei exagerei no xingamento ^^) Tenten se dirigiu para sua sala pois não ganharia nada se ficasse ali xingando as garotas do terceiro ano, pelo contrario ela ganharia uma notificação de atraso!

Tenten chegou na sala e sentou ao lado de Hinata!

-Milagre vc aprendeu a chegar adiantada!

-Isso não tem graça RE!

-Já disse que odeio esse apelido!

- ACHO fofo essa abreviação

-AFFF dexa pra lah ... Então o meu primo Neji não veio hoje, pra vc conseguir chegar adiantada, ou vc se esqueceu de babar por ele antes de vir pra sala?

- ISSO NÃO TEM GRAÇA RE! VC FALA MT BESTEIRA !

Hinata começa a rir e Tenten emburra com a brincadeira , o professor Asuma de Filosofia entra na sala e a turma se coloca em ordem(isso e o sonho de todo o professor rsrsrrsrsrs...)Já no recreio Hinata dava dicas para Tenten que negava querer conquistar Neji!

-Tenten se você quer conquistá-lo ,ligue para ele, diga que ele esqueceu algo em sua casa, se ele ir buscar vista uma langerri bem SEXY, quando ele chegar o ataque com toda sua vontade!

Tenten estava de queixo caído com a idéia e ousadia de hinata!

-Vo-vo-ce enlouqueceu? Eu não vou fazer isso!

-AH VAI SIM! Tudo bem eu mando ele em sua casa!Nao se preocupe!

Hinata vai comprar seu lanche e Tenten cai de costas com a existência e novamente com a perversão da amiga que sempre fora tímida e reservada!

Tenten vê Neji passar em sua frente e se sente nas nuvens,ela consegue sentir seu cheiro era um cheiro muito apetitoso ela o deseja, não se contem e quando percebe esta mordendo o pastel de Hinata!

-POOOO Tenten paguei caro por esse pastel!

-E você tem razão o Neji vale muito mais que isso!

Hinata já estava cansada com os delírios da amiga !

-ERRR... Tenten, eu vou falar com a sakura já volto.

Após isso as duas ultimas aulas passam rapidamente, e no portão da saída Tenten aguardava Neji quando Hinata passa por ela e sem parar de andar fala

-Faça o que eu disse eu o mandarei em sua casa as 8H da noite!

-Hinata não...

E tarde Hinata já havia fechado a porta do carro que acelera e some em meio aos alunos que saem da escola para suas casas,

-otimo. AI MEU PAI DE BICICLETA eu to ferradinha!

Neji aparece por traz e pergunta

-O que vc aprontou que esta ferrada?

-Na-na-da, e que ... bom , a esquece vamos embora!

-HUM tudo bem!

Os dois pela primeira vez vão em silêncio pois Tenten se sentia envergonhada pelo o que iria aprontar mais tarde, não conseguia piar absolutamente nada, em frente a casa dela os dois se despedem, ela vai se preparar e Neji vai pra casa tentando descobrir o que acontecera com Tenten.

O próximo cap fiz para darmos boas risadas de verdade, esse primeiro e mais cério mas não deixem de ler o próximo!

Bye bye bye bye !


	2. plano furado

PLANO FURADO!

Tenten não acreditava no que iria fazer, mas seguiria o conselho da amiga, eram 8H 05Min e a campainha toca, a mãe de Tenten abre a porta e manda o rapaz subir, ele entra no quarto que estava vazio, ele se senta na cama e a aguarda , Tenten sai do banheiro so de langerri e para na porta com uma pose sexy.

A garota primeiro fica vermelha depos roxa e ai atinge o preto e desmaia ao perceber que quem estava ali não era o Neji,mas sim o Lee! Ele a deita na cama e a cobre pois Tenten estava muito provocante, ele a chama e a balança, ela acorda em berros:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!LEEEE SEU BAKA o que vc esta fazendo aqui?

A mãe de Tenten a escutar os berros corre ate a porta e fala:

-O que esta acontecendo?AH meu senhor... LEEEE não abuse da minha filha fique longe dela !

Lee fica com a metade da face superior avermelhada, pois não sabia como a ame de Tenten conseguia ser tão sem noção, Tenten para acalmá-la responde

-Esta tudo bem , tinha uma aranha aqui, mas Lee já a matou!

A mãe dela fica mais calma e mesmo assim retruca:

- So pra constar eu sei lutar judô e tenho MT espraie de pimenta na cozinha!E melhor vc não ficar MT tempo ai Lee!

Ela vai para a cozinha, enquanto isso no quarto Tenten estava muito enfurecida e fala:

-Lee vá embora!

Ele retorna:

-Olha eu entendo que você queria me seduzir , não precisa ficar com vergonha gata!

Tenten ganha chifrinhos,rabo e um garfo de diabinho e parte para matar Lee, neste momento em que ela se encontrava em cima dele o enforcando, Neji aparece e comenta:

-Não sabia que a relação de vocês já estava nesse ponto!

Tenten paraliza, engasga,perde a repiraçao e fica vermelha ao ouvir o que Neji diz,ela rapidamente joga Lee pra fora da cama e se cobre com o cobertor e desesperada fala:

-Neji não e o que vo-vo-ce ta pen-pensando! EU estava no chuveiro, depois coloquei um pijama e ia dormir, mas dei de cara com o Lee, ele...

Neji a interrompe:

-Tenten vc não precisa me dar explicações!

Tenten estava com muita vergonha , ela observava ele entrando em seu quarto , o garoto vai ate a uma estante e pega seu pendriver com musicas que ele havia emprestado para ela, se vira e sem dar nem ao menos um tchau, vai embora!Lee sente o clima pesado e vai embora também!

A garota começa a chorar e se esconde debaixo das cobertas, pois tinha dado tudo errado, sua sorte era que no dia seguinte ela não precisaria ir para a escola, pois era final de semana,Tenten dormiu em meio as suas lagrimas!

No dia seguinte Hinata foi visita-la para saber se tinha ocorrido tudo certo mas a encotrou muito abatida em seu quarto!

-Céus o que aconteceu noite passada?

-DEU TUDO ERRADO!

Tenten berrou esta frase o mais alto que podia!

-Mas o que houve de tão graveTenten?

Hinata agora estava preocupada, Tenten começou a explicar em meio aos seus soluços e lagrimas que corriam freneticamente.

-Bom eu me arrumei toda, coloquei a langerri e sai do banheiro, so que eu dei de cara com o Lee, aquele idiota como sempre so falou asneiras , então eu queria matar ele, e para esse sonho se realizar,eu pulei em cima dele e logo depois o Neji entrou e me viu de langerri em cima do Lee!

Hinata imaginado a cena, sem querer começou a rir,e Tenten passou a chorar ainda mais!

Hinata quando percebeu que estava piorando a situação da amiga a abraçou e disse:

-Não se preocupe ele será somente seu logo,logo , eu prometo.

Tenten chorando resmunga:

-Eu nunca mais vou ter coragem de olha na cara do seu primo de novo, minha vida esta arruinada!

Hinata novamente tenta consolá-la:

-Amiga ele vai continuar falando com você e você com ele como se nada tivesse acontecido, tenho certeza, eu conheço meu primo muito bem!

Entao Hinata pensou: _eu vou juntar esses dois custe o que custar!_

Tenten, chorou tanto que acobou dormindo nos braços de sua amiga que a acomoda no travesseiro a cobre e vai resolver uns probleminhas!

PROXIMO CAP

Hinata se sente culpada pois foi ela que deu essa idéia, e ela percebe que a coisa certa ase fazer e ir fala com Neji .

Ira sair cobras e largatos dessa conversa não percam próximo cap: DIALOGO ENTRE PRIMOS


End file.
